WANTED: Preferred Alive
by Altmer Annatar
Summary: Colton's troubles are far from over. Warrants for arrest have been put out for him and the rest of the group for the killings of MacGruder and his men. But Colton has no plans of running and hiding.
1. Chapter 1: Wanted Men

Colton and Many Wounds rejoined the Apaches and Clay's rebels. With MacGruder dead the remaining of his men continued to fight on to the last man. For the next several minutes, white and gray smoke of gunshots filled the air and arrows with fire on them were being fired nonstop. The fighting eventually came to an end. To make sure that none of MacGruder's men were still alive or hiding and waiting to shoot, a few minutes had past and there was nothing. After almost 3 minutes of dead silence the Apaches gave victory war cries and Clay's men cheered and fired their guns into the air.

The Apaches, as many Indian warrior tribes do, took the spoils of war. They took the weapons and scalped MacGruder's dead men. Clay walked up to Colton and gave him a look with his eyebrows slightly raised. Colton knew what the look meant, Clay wanted to know if MacGruder was dead. Colton nodded his head and that was all Clay needed as he nodded himself. Both Colton and Clay shook hands.

"Well…" Colton said, "I guess this is where we part ways." "It was nice knowing you Colton... thanks." "No Clay, thank you. Ned, Jenny, Sadie and everybody that they killed… can now rest in peace."

There was nothing left for the two men to say or to talk about and with that Clay gave a small smile and slowly walked away. Clay and the rest of his men got on their horses and road back to there hideout. For Colton it was allover with. There was no need to help the Sheriff of Dodge or the Marshal of Empire anymore, no need to help local farmers corral up their livestock or help the Pony Express, or even look for Wanted outlaws and that was the last thing Colton wanted to continue do or become… a bounty hunter... a cowboy. Ned had told Colton when he was young not to idolize bounty hunters or cowboys. There was nothing to look-up to those "so-called" men.

**Flashback**

_"Cole listen to me… you see those boys over there?" There was a group of young men sitting outside a saloon with gun belts and revolvers. They had tough dirty looks on them that were basically saying, "Don't fuck with me."_

_"Yes pa." "Let me tell you something about them… they show no respect towards anyone son. Not too me or even someone of your age, they do what they please and they will kill anyone they see fit to kill even if they lose in a card game or even if someone calls them a lair. Sometimes even to a woman. I don't want you to be like those people Cole." There was a long pause between Ned and the young Colton. "Do you understand me son?" Colton looked at his father and nodded his head, "I do pa."_

**End Of Flashback**

As the memory faded away and all of the events that lead up to this point, Colton gave a deep sigh, "It's over with…" Colton said under his breath. As Many Wounds and his warriors were gathering up to leave, Colton walked up to him and asked if he could come with them. Many Wounds said yes but asked why.

"You knew my real parents…" Colton said in a somber voice, "I would like it if you told me about them… or at least what you do know about them." Many Wounds nodded his head and gave Colton a horse to ride on. It was Josiah Reed's black horse. After a minute or two Colton tied his Winchester rifle and Ned's Ferguson rifle to his saddle, strapped two ammo belts over his left and right shoulder, put his dual Peacemakers in his belt holsters, his Navy Colt revolver in his right shoulder holster, his hunting knife in a sheath on his left shoulder ammo belt and his Tomahawk behind his back tied around his belt. Colton got on his horse and looked at Many Wounds, "Lets go."

As they road to the Apache camp, Colton noticed in several places, especially in the Bad Lands, it was far more quite and peaceful. There was just the noise of the buffalo, the wolves, the birds, the wind, the gentle movement of the tall grass and the large puffy clouds in the sky. It gave Colton some comfort, that his work with Clay, the Blackfeets, and the Apaches made a difference, or at least some. They made there way up to the top of the red cliff in Devil's Canyon that over looked nearly the entire landscape.

As Colton looked around he noticed he stuck out like a sore thumb with his clothing. But nobody in the tribe stared at him or gave him any looks. For Colton that was nice for once. Whenever Colton was in either Dodge or Empire he got dirty looks from people. At first Colton didn't know why but he was able to figure it out. He had even seen those looks when he was a child. His skin color wasn't white because he was Apache and people in both towns hated Indians. Colton didn't care what anyone thought of him, but at times the people in both towns acted as if they had never seen a person with different skin color or even seen a human being before in there lives.

Getting his mind off of that Colton took off his hat and went into Many Wounds grass huts. As Colton and Many Wounds talked, Colton discovered that it was his mother who tired to kill MacGruder, but she ended up giving him his eye patch. His real father was Campbell, the doctor that MacGruder had killed by cutting off his head. It turns out that Campbell was Indian himself. As the two talked on Many Wounds realized that it was getting late as the sun was setting. Many Wounds offered Colton to stay for the night and gave him a grass hut of his own. Colton agreed to stay for the night but only because he had no other place to go.

**A Few Days Later**

**Kansas**

The events that took place in Dodge and in Empire soon spread. To some they were heroes but when word of what happen reached people in higher authority of the law, things began to take shape. A United States Marshal in a black hat, black suit and a long brown coat by the name of Charles Morrison was handed three letters of warrens from Judge Isaac Parker for the arrest of Colton White, Clay Allison, and Chavez y Chavez for the murders of railroad businessman Thomas MacGruder, Mayor Hoodoo Brown and Reverend Josiah Reed. To bring these men in the Marshal was given 20 deputies, 100 Union soldiers, and several members of the Crow tribe. Judge Parker and Marshal Morrison also knew of the Apaches and the Blackfeets involvements with the killings and even with the killing of Sergeant Hollister and his men, which was why the Crow were called in as they have helped the U.S. army tracking down other tribes. As soon as the Crow were able to locate both tribes the army would be order to kill every single member. As the Marshal stepped out of Judge Parker's office, Morrsion showed drawn pictures to the deputies of the three men they were to arrest.

"Colton White, Clay Allison, and Chavez y Chavez are too be arrested… not killed. But if Allison and Chavez should be killed… then so be it." Morrison's voice changed and became deeper. "But I want Colton White captured alive. You hear me!" Shouted Morrison in pure hatred, as it was more of a demand than a question. All the deputies nodded their heads. "I want this boy… this Indian alive."


	2. Chapter 2: A Pointless Fight?

Staring endlessly into the horizon, Colton was sitting down with his legs crossed near the edge of the red cliff of the Apache village and thinking over the past events.

"The idea was that I was going to stay with the Apaches just for one night. But that ended up turning into a whole week… and maybe two. I had thought about going back to freelance hunting but I knew I couldn't do that alone… I needed someone else to work with me. It would be far too dangerous to do it by myself. Maybe I should go up north somewhere, build a log cabin and live off the land… away from civilization… this so-called white man's civilization. One thing's for sure, I wasn't going to become a farmer… I had no desire for that type of work. But while spending time here I was speaking Apache a lot better, I've gone hunting with them and we've been getting more and more firearms. One thing the tribe needs is more guns and rifles and for three reasons… one would be to fight off other tribes and the second reason would be to fight off the Army, if they decide to come by one day… with the way things are going around in other places… that might be very soon. Third would be to fight off cowboys... the ones who just ride in and start shooting. Also… there's really no reason why I shouldn't stay here."

A small smile formed on Colton's face to what he was thinking of next. "One reason that seemed to keep me here… and probably the only reason was that I had seen a young woman looking at me. It wasn't the type of look that the people in Dodge and Empire had given me. This was much more innocent... even a little… seductive."

Colton silently laughed to himself, "Maybe she finds me good-looking… to say that she was very beautiful would not be a big enough word to describe her. She looked about two years younger then me; she had feathers in her shiny black raven hair that came down to her waist that flowed gently in the wind, she had strong and yet at the same time gentle gorgeous eyes that sparkled, pouty lips, beautiful smooth tan skin and a strong breathtaking body. Her name was _Sunshine_… and I could see why… she was strong as the sun, she shined brightly as the sun if not more, and again like the sun she gave life to everything with just a simple touch or even with just a simple look. One look from her and she had already given me life… or… more like the need to have a normal life... a family… with her... and as far as I know… she's not married or with anyone..."

Colton began to laugh as he remembered something else about her, "But one shouldn't be fooled by her name or looks as being weak, there was a reason why she had a strong body… she was also a warrior. In Apache tribe's girls were raised to be skillful with bow and arrows, slings, and spears. Trained, as well for horseback riding and combat, there was little in their upbringing that differed from the boys. In times of war women were allowed to go on the warpath with their men."

Finishing his thought Colton got up and decided to look for Sunshine and talk to her. "One things for sure… it wasn't love at first sight… I didn't know her that well… but I was going to change that… hopefully." But just as Colton started walking to where Sunshine usually worked in the village, Colton saw _Ten Bears_, a friend of Many Wounds running up to him. Ten Bears tells him that Clay Allison and Chavez are here to see him.

Colton walks down the cliff where Clay and Chavez are waiting for him, "I would have thought that you two would have been in Mexico by now. What are you two doing here?" After a few seconds of silence Clay answered, "Colton we've got a problem… or more like problems." Colton takes a step back and somewhat deepens his voice. "What's going on?" Clay takes off his hat, "We're wanted by the law Colton." "For what?! For killing that son of bitch MacGruder?!" Colton shouted. "Him, Hoodoo and Reed." Chavez added. "That's not all." Said Clay, "They also want the Apaches and the Blackfeets." Colton sighed, "Let me guess… they want them dead… all of them." Clay nods his head, "That's right but they want the three of us alive." Colton crosses his arms, "Figures……… come on. We better tell Many Wounds and Fights At Dawn this."

As the three men started walking up the cliff Clay said, "You know we can't fight this Colton." "What?" Colton stops and looks back Clay. "If we were to fight them… it can't be like the last time with MacGruder. It's not just fighting a few hired guns… there bring in the army, deputies, the Crow and probable other tribes to track us… we're out numbered." Colton looked down at his feet, trying to figure out what to do. "I see."

"Even if we did fight them Cole… we be wanted for killing law men… we would be the most wanted men in this country. They'll send more after us." "Clay, how many men do you still have?" "About 20, although I could get a few more… why?" Clay didn't like where this was going. "If your men teamed up with all the Apache and Blackfeet warriors… we might be able to fight them off. We still have the gatlin gun and the cannon."

"The Marshals, the Army, the law… Cole we're going to take on the whole government?" "What do you want us to do Clay, run?" "Yes! We run, we run our asses off, because we're fighting top lawmen and the army this time. You don't just kill a few of them and expect them to go away. I fought the Union army and we gave them every single fucking thing we had… and it wasn't enough. It was a losing battle from the start, just like this. Just like it was with the Indians… they gave it everything they had… and now they have next to nothing. There's no point in doing this Cole."

"You say we should run… run to where Clay?" "I suggest that you, the Apaches and the Blackfeet head up north to Canada. Other tribes have found safety there. My men and I well head south to Mexico or even go as far as South America. Times are changing, they'll forget about us after awhile."

Colton shook his head. "Times are changing my ass. No Clay, I'm not spending the rest of my life in the cold." "Do you want to spend the rest of your life in jail or dead Cole?" Clay folded his arms, "You know Colton we still have the gatlin gun and the cannon… but do you have any idea how many gatlin guns and cannons the United States Army has?"

There was a long silence between the two men before Colton spoke. "You may not want to fight this Clay, but I'm going to ask the Apaches, the Blackfeet and your men if they want to as well. If nobody wants to… then fine… I'll fight them myself if I have to." And with that Colton walked away.

As Colton walked up to the top of the cliff he noticed that no one was there. Colton takes off his hat and pinches his sinuses as if he was having a migraine. In a way he was, just a few days ago he was thinking it was all over, and just a few minutes ago he was thinking of settling down and having a future with someone. Colton knew what Clay was saying; he wasn't blind to what happen to other tribes who fought the U.S. government. The Kiowa, the Lakota, the Cheyenne, the Comanche, the Nez perce under chief Josifa were hunted down across the United States and they were all forced to surrender. What hope did he have? Colton then felt someone's hand on his right shoulder, "What's wrong?" Said a female voice, as Colton looked around, "Sunshine…" "What is it?" "I…" Colton had wanted to get to know her, but now that wasn't an option. "I need to speak to Many Wounds." Sunshine took Colton's hand and leads him to Many Wounds hut.

**To be continued

* * *

**

**Author:** "Is this the last time I'm ever doing this."

_**Harmonica:**__All right! We're getting more GUN fan fiction and this story sounds really interesting. It sounds like things are going to get pretty hot._Harmonica huh……… you can play… but can you shoot?

_**Walker Colt:**__I like the title… "Preferred Alive." So the Law is after Colton now. That's a very good idea for a sequel because in real life the law would be after them. I like the way you have Colton's character. When he talked about the killing and how Ned didn't want him to look-up to Cowboys. I also like it that you have Colton with the Apaches.  
Get chapter 2 up soon!  
_I wanted the enemy to be something that the characters might not be able to walk away from. I don't see Colton still being a Cowboy or a bounty hunter at the end because at the beginning of the game and in a flashback we see that he's been a Mountain man and a freelance hunter for a while, Colton was someone who worked for his money and food.

The short flashback in chapter 1 was to when Ned said; _"I've done my best to raise you right."_ And I wanted to show one of those moments where of course Ned was trying to raise Colton right. In a story like this I don't want Colton to be unemotional, I want him to have some emotion, that everything that happen had an effect on him.


End file.
